


Hush little baby don't you cry

by coeurdepirate



Category: Shefani, The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Brotherhood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-01-29 04:48:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12623560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coeurdepirate/pseuds/coeurdepirate
Summary: "Hush, little baby, don't say a word,Mama's going to buy you a mockingbird.And if that mockingbird don't sing,Mama's going to buy you a diamond ring.And if that diamond ring turns brass,Mama's going to buy you a looking glass.And if that looking glass gets broke,Mama's going to buy you a billy goat.And if that billy goat won't pull,Mama's going to buy you a cart and bull.And if that cart and bull turn over,Mama's going to buy you a dog named Rover.And if that dog named Rover won't bark,Mama's going to buy you a horse and cart.And if that horse and cart fall down,You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HI!
> 
> The Voice, Gwen and Blake, but a different story.
> 
>  
> 
> English is not my first language.
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks to my boo boo boo! i appreciate your help, this is because of you! I love you !
> 
> hope you'll enjoy <3

GWEN'S POV :

 

• LOS ANGELES, STUDIO CITY, MONDAY FIRST OF MAY 2017. THE VOICE SET, LIVE SHOW.

It’s 1 p.m. when I finally arrive – well late of course- on the set of the Voice. I was doing the show for the second season in a row, and to be honest, I’m having the best time of my life so far. I must say I’m becoming more and more relaxed with being a coach for these young and talented people this season. Coach…me…Gwen Stefani, the daughter of Patty and Dennis, born in Anaheim, California, is a coach on one of the most popular reality TV shows. 

Of course, I am well known for being the queen of SKA, the rock’n’roll goddess diva, fashion designer and mother of one. Well that’s what the tabloids say about me anyway, what they don’t say is that I’m Gwen Stefani, 40 years old, soon-to-be divorced and single mom of an one and an half year old boy.  
Nobody knows about that right now, nobody but my parents and well…Blake Shelton.

 

• LOS ANGELES, STUDIO CITY, TUESDAY 18th OF OCTOBER 2016, BLIND AUDITION FILMING.

 

This is clearly the worst Tuesday of my life and here I am in my trailer, sitting on the couch, my arms around my legs, crying. Trying to somehow calm my emotions so as to not wake up my 8 months old little angel, Apollo. He is the only positive thing I can remember from my relationship with my husband.

The morning had started well, I did not have to go on the set of the voice before 12 p.m. , so after drinking some hot tea, I kissed my husband and went on a ride with my baby, it was around 8 a.m.

I had just comfortably placed Apollo in his car seat when I realized that I had forgotten my cell phone, I smiled at my son and told him that Mommy was coming back right away and I headed into my house.

It was only once I was inside that I heard noises coming from Gavin's gym, the door was slightly open and that's how I found them. My husband and Mandy, the blonde bitch who took care of the household and sometimes Apollo. She had her back to him and he was taking her from behind. The scene was quite unbearable and gross. I left without bothering to interrupt them and joined my son in the car and I drove, for hours and hours in the streets of Los Angeles until I found myself to be in front of the Voice studio.

It’s with my son in my arms that I enter the building, guiding myself directly into my trailer without meeting the eyes of anyone and since then, I was a mess, I can not stop crying, I could not even say how many hours have passed since I arrived. I was just there, on my couch, curled in on myself. I was in tears and I was in pain, yes that I remember, I was suffering like I had never suffered. I do not even know how long I was in this position when someone knocked on the door.

“Gwen are you there?”

I immediately recognized the cowboy’s voice, Blake Shelton. I took a few seconds to react, Blake must have been worried because he made the decision to open the door and enter my trailer while adding.

“I saw your light on. I figured since you also arrived earlier today, we could take a ...”

Blake stopped speaking when his eyes fell on me, curled up on my couch, crying.

“Gwen my god what happened?”

And that's how my relationship with Blake Shelton began, this famous Tuesday in October. During the first two months, Blake was my rock, my shoulder on which to cry, the ear that listened to all my misfortunes, my best ally, my best friend.  
Nobody other than him knew I had left Gavin, much less I'd caught him having sex with the housekeeper.

Gavin and I had been together for a little over 10 years. 10 years of an abusive relationship that I was silent about. During those 10 years, he had made me more unhappy than he ever made me really happy, but he had such a hold on me that I could not leave him. Only now, taking a step back, I realize this. Our relationship was doomed to fail and it should have jumped out at me during our first year of dating, when he never talked about me to anyone; during the fifth year of our relationship, when he finally decided to marry me; or more recently, in our 8th year together, when he agreed to give me the child I had been asking for since the first day. He only agreed after I made him understand that approaching midlife and it was going to be more and more difficult for me to conceive. I think he accepted without thinking that it would happen soon ... or even at all. I can tell, now that my eyes have been opened to who he really is, that Gavin did not want Apollo and still does not want him.

Blake helped me open my eyes to the sham that my marriage was and helped me rebuild myself to stand on my own. He gave me my self-confidence back. Our friendship was the thing that got me through and was what mattered most to me during that time, until that famous day last January.

• LOS ANGELES, STUDIO CITY, MONDAY 9TH OF JANUARY, GWEN’S TRAILER.

 

We had just finished filming the battle and I finally made it to my trailer. It was a long day but I was happy, my team was great and although I hate to see contestants leave, I know this show has benefited them no matter what and they now have the cards in their hands.

I began to remove my makeup while watching the door of my trailer from time to time. Blake was going to come through that door at one time or another I knew, he was always joining me here after the shootings. We would spend time talking, laughing, eating, and then I would drive him home most of the time because he hated driving in LA.  
Facing the mirror, I suddenly realized that the thought of Blake made me smile from ears to ears. I knew for a few days now that my feelings for him had gone beyond the simple stage of friendship but never would I venture to make the slightest movement to tell him, I am too afraid of rejection. I am too much afraid to lose him completely if he doesn’t feel the same.

I was so lost in my thoughts, I did not hear Blake enter immediately. It was only when he was at my side that I turned my gaze to face him and smile at him.

“Hey cowboy!”  
“Hello sunshine” he answered, taking me in his arms.

I laid my head against his chest and let myself relax. It was so good to be in his arms and without realizing it and before I could stop myself I murmured the thought that was so prominent in my mind.

“My favorite place in the world.”

Holding my breath, I hoped that Blake did not hear my remark but I knew he had because I felt his heart beats accelerate as he said in a whisper…

“Well ... you know you can take refuge there when you want to darling.”

“mmmh” I said, squeezing my arms around his waist, but without raising my head, I felt the tears begin to rise in my eyes.

“Gwen look at me! ... look at me please.”

I raised my head and my eyes met his.

“Don’t cry…” He said , wiping my tears form my cheeks. The gentleness of his gesture made me shudder, which he also felt.

“Gwen ...” he says in barely a whisper and I nibble at my lip never letting go of his eyes.

“You make me crazy ... I'm addicted to you Gwen, I need you, my heart has never beat so hard or with so much purpose, until I held you in my arms.”

And without asking myself to many questions, I put my lips gently on his lips. Our first kiss of a long series of kisses. Believe me, the best first kiss of my life, the best kiss in the world.

 

• LOS ANGELES, STUDIO CITY, MONDAY FIRST OF MAY 2017. THE VOICE SET, LIVE SHOW.

 

Now here I am, 5 months later, in my trailer. Its reminding me of all these amazing memories while I wait for my cowboy to arrive on the set and join me in my trailer ... MY cowboy, yes Blake Shelton was mine, MY man, and the most wonderful man in the world.

Our relationship is still a secret from our fans, as well as from most members of the voice. My divorce has still not been announced, that happens next week. Our families and our relatives were aware and most importantly our children knew. They were all happy for us and in full support of us as a couple. I had never been so happy in my life and I could not help that gut feeling telling me that this bliss could not last indefinitely. My feeling was going to prove right over the next few weeks.

__________________

so...?  
Next chapter : Blake's POV and his story.


	2. 2- blake's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank u love :)

BLAKE’S POV

 

• LOS ANGELES, STUDIO CITY, Monday 8TH OF MAY 2017. THE VOICE SET, BLAKE’S TRAILER.

 

It’s early afternoon on a Monday, and I'm in my trailer waiting for my hairdresser and makeup artist. We will soon be filming the second week of the live show on which I, Blake Shelton, 33-year-old country singer, have the chance to participate for 9 seasons now.

When my manager told me about this show five years ago, I admit that at I first refused the proposal.

At the time, I was doing pretty well as a country singer and I was slowly starting to make a name for myself in the music industry and now here I am participating in a television show in Hollywood. During our interview, the production showed me a video of the original version of the show and ... I think I fell in love with this concept at that time, yes, but, I couldn’t what I could do, or what I could bring to the show, and then it meant, living in LA for a good part of the year, and I had my son to add into the equation, he was only 6 years old at the time.

It took me weeks of reflection, hours and hours of conversation with my mother, but I finally accepted the contract. And here I am, 6 years later, in my trailer, that hasn’t really changed since the beginning of my time on the Voice.

If I have to be honest, this show is the best decision I've made in my life. It has allowed me to evolve as an artist and singer, to increase my popularity beyond the borders of country music, to the point of having more than 20 million followers on twitter, which is crazy!

This show also allowed me to meet, the one, who I think is the love of my life, but haven’t told her that, I wouldn’t want her to run away.

Gwen Stefani and I met almost two years ago, when she first appeared on the show. We did not get closer than friends at the time, especially since she was pregnant for a good part of the season and had a newborn during the rest of the show. But we saw each other last October, during the shooting for the blind auditions of the new season. After having found her in tears and during her upset, she had confessed to me that she had kicked her husband out of the door. We were very close during this period and since January, I can say it, I’m dating Gwen Stefani. Finally, I can say it but, not quite publicly, because there’s still a few people, outside our entourage, that are aware of our history.  
But most importantly, this show allowed me to build a relationship with my son that I probably would not have built if we stayed in Nashville and in the world of country music. I would have been on the road a lot, in the recording studios, always on the road and never in the same place twice. The Voice allowed me to have a job in a fixed place, a job that I passionately love and more. This allowed my son Kingston, who is now 11, to live normally most months of the year. To go to school, to make friends and me to be present for him and for each stage in his life. And this was essential for me, as a single father. Because yes, I'm a single father, and I have sole custody of my son, Kingston Richie Shelton.

 

• OKLAHOMA, JUNE 2006, BLAKE’S HOME.

 

I was in my car, driving home after a day at work. At 22 years old, I had found a job as a songwriter and guitarist for important names in the world of country music. I was hoping that soon I could really live off my passion, singing. Since I was a kid I dreamed only of that. To become a great country singer, to tour, to sing my songs, but I knew that the road was going to be long, and I now had responsibilities, an adorable little boy who was a month old. So I decided to put my dreams aside and to accept the author's work that was offered to me. For the sake of my son, because he was my priority.

I had met Miranda a few years before, she also dreamed of being a country singer. We were young but we often talked about leaving everything to go to Nashville and live our passion, but a few months ago, she announced she was expecting a child. I confess I did not react very well at first, I was 21 years old, and my head was full of ideas and a baby was certainly not part of it. Miranda convinced me, she wanted to keep it and so I made the decision to stay. Even though the months of her pregnancy were not easy, my life took a different turn on May 26th, 2006, when the doctor put my son in my arms and I looked at him for the first time. I knew at that moment that I lived for this child, that I would give him my life and that I would always do everything so that he did not miss anything.

It was a month later and coming out of my car to reach the front door, I cannot help smiling to think that my son will be there, behind this door to welcome me.

Kingston was there, sitting in his bouncer in the middle of the living room, instinctively, I took him in my arms and kissed him, it was only then that I noticed the suitcases in the middle of the living room. I raised my head to meet Miranda's gaze.

-Can you explain these to me? Are you going on vacation or something?

-No Blake, I'm not going on vacation.

-What are these suitcases then?

-We have to talk ... listen all that ... well everything ... it doesn’t work...

-I do not understand anything, Miranda ... what is "all that"

-You and I ... listen, I got an offer from a record company in Nashville ... I accepted it. It's my chance, my dream ... I'm leaving tonight...

-WHY?! You think I'll let you do it? You think you can leave and take my son. Take him away from me? It's out of the question Miranda, I will not let you and...

-BLAKE! She shouted. You do not understand, I'm leaving, but I'm leaving alone...

-…Alone…?

I was resting my son near his toys; I was too stunned to keep him in my arms.

-You’re leaving Kingston here ... you don’t want him?

-I tried Blake, I tried to play the Mom, the perfect family, but it's too much. Too many responsibilities, and let's be honest, a baby is not compatible with the life of a young artist, tours, parties ... I could not do it all with a baby on my hip...

-I cannot believe what you are saying Miranda ... You wanted this child ... it's you who forced me to have ...

-SO I MADE A MISTAKE! I'm too young for that...

 

She then approached me, an envelope in her hand.

-My lawyer filled these papers, I waive my rights on the baby, it's all yours...

And it was with these words that I watched her go through the door and flee her priorities. I turned to my son.

-It's you and me from now on son ... but it's going to be amazing! I promise you.

 

• LOS ANGELES, STUDIO CITY, Monday 8TH OF MAY 2017. THE VOICE SET, BLAKE’S TRAILER.

Here we are 11 years later, Miranda had left us for Nashville, for the offer of her life as she said, to live her dream and she had not hesitated to dismiss her son to reach it. But, I was the winner in this story. It was me who had 24 number one hit singles, who worked for 6 years on one of the biggest TV shows of the moment, but mostly it was me who was the father of this wonderful young man, who saw him grow up every day and become who he is. And I'm also the luckiest man to have Gwen Stefani by my side to share my life.

 

• LOS ANGELES, Sunday 7TH OF MAY 2017, GWEN’S HOUSE.

 

It was near 11am when Kingston and I arrived at Gwen's place this Sunday. We used to meet on Sundays at her house to spend the day with our children. Once in front of the entrance, Kingston rushed to ring the bell, Gwen opened a few seconds later, Apollo in her arms.

-Hi guys!

-Hi Gwen! My son replied with a smile, and then took Apollo's hand in his before adding.

-Hello Pollo-bear.

I smiled when I saw my son so considerate with Gwen's and I finally approached her.

-Hello! I whispered.

-Hey handsome, she replied before placing her lips against mine.

\- Gross!

-Kingston! Take care of you business! I say, laughing.

Gwen laughed at my son's remark while letting us in. Today we had planned a barbecue in her garden. So we let the boys play for a while, while I was cooking with Gwen. Around noon, we were finally at the table in a good mood, these moments were my favorite of the week, seeing our children play together, spending time alone with her, I could not be happier.

After the meal, Gwen put Apollo down for a nap and Kingston, she and I were going to go on the tennis court for a game. Tennis was one of King's favorite sports, and he loved coming to Gwen’s to enjoy the court. After more than an hour, the baby monitor began to make noise alerting us that the baby had finished his nap. Gwen went to get him while King and I were putting in away the balls and rackets and we found them a few minutes later near the pool that Apollo was pointing at.  
I smiled at this scene.

-Do you want to go swimming ‘Pollo?

The child nodded.

-King you can go put on your swimsuit and you can swim for a while. Said Gwen to my son.

He was not to be told twice, and Kingston went into the house to change, I turned to Gwen.

-You can get his floaty in the pool house, while I change him please? She asked me.

-Of course baby, I added, kissing her on the forehead.

A few minutes later, our two children were ready for the pool, and I reminded Kingston to pay attention to Apollo once in the water. He went back into the pool and waited for Apollo wisely, then once both in the water; Gwen and I sat on a deckchair to watch them.

I spread my legs to let Gwen sit between them and lean against my chest, she was very quiet today and I took advantage of this moment to ask her the question.

-Everything okay, sweetie?  
-Of course cowboy, why?  
-You’re very quiet today...  
-Don’t worry, everything is fine! She replied with a smile on her lips, I tightened my arms around her waist.  
-You know you can tell me anything right?  
-Yes Blake I know, and believe me everything is fine, it's just that this week was crazy, we didn’t really have time to see each other and I missed you ... I missed both of you...  
-I missed you too, we missed you, both of you! But now we are together so why not make the best of it?

She nodded with a smile.

-And look at our children ... they are wonderful!

My gaze was on the pool where King was pushing Apollo's floaty to move him forward, Apollo was laughing out loud. Gwen murmured.

-I like to see Apollo so happy ... he enjoys spending so much time with King.

 

A few hours later, we managed to get the children out of the pool, shower them, and put them in pajamas and have dinner. We then moved into the living room to watch a movie, the children were lying on the ground on cushions, fast asleep. Gwen and I were on the couch, embracing in each other's arms. It's been a while since our attention was not on the movie, we were in the middle of a make-out session. Our kisses became intense and I felt the tension rise suddenly when Gwen ran her hand under my shirt, caressing my bare skin, my body reacted instantly and I felt my erection take more and more space in my jeans. I made the decision to stop our kiss and taking her hands in mine I stopped her movements and removed her hand from under my shirt.

-Gwen ... I murmured against her lips.  
-Why are you stopping me? You don’t like what I'm doing to you...?

I felt the fear in her voice and it broke my heart.

-Gwen no of course I like it ... I mean, you just have to look a little lower to realize that I love it...

Gwen smiled as she looked at the bump formed by my erection, I saw her blush.

-So why are you stopping me Blakey?

-You know why Gwen ... first the children are there and second if I continue I'll get to a point where I cannot stop, and I know you are not ready yet to take this step and I respect it...

Gwen put her hand on my cheek and caressed me.

-I do not tell you this often but thank you Blake, thank you for being so patient with me...

-Gwen it's nothing I...

Gwen put her index finger on my lips.

-Hush baby let me finish, it's not nothing, it's been 5 months since we started seeing each other and I'm not stupid, you're a man and I know you have needs but I promise you that you will not have to wait a long time anymore just ... please wait for me ... do not go somewhere else ... please...

-Gwen ... Sweetie ... Of course, I'm not going to look elsewhere, it's you I want and only you ... I do not need sex ... well I will not lie to you, I very, badly want you baby ... but I'm just happy to be with you ... I love our moments all four of us ... that's the only thing I really need...

I watched her nibble her lip, tears were rising in her eyes, I hesitated a few seconds to continue but I took my courage in both hands.

-And I'm ... I'm in love with you Gwen ... more in love than I've ever been...

-Oh Blake ... She added, tears running down her cheeks. I love you too cowboy ... thank you for being you.

We spent almost an hour glued to each other before deciding it was time for me and King to go back home, and like every Sunday since January, after putting my things and those of King’s in my car; I took my son in my arms, and after kissing Gwen one last time, I headed home.

 

• LOS ANGELES, STUDIO CITY, Monday 8TH OF MAY 2017, BLAKE’S TRAILER.

 

A knock against the door pulled me out of my thoughts and I saw a smiling Gwen appear in my trailer. She was already ready, dressed and made up ready to join the set for the live shows. She approaches me.

-What were you thinking about before I got here Cowboy?

She put her hand on my shoulder and I smiled.

-And if I answer you? To you and me, to us, to our little family...

She looks at me with a smile and puts her lips against mine while whispering.

-I love you so much Cowboy...

I was the happiest of men, but as they say, all good things come to an end ... and I was going to understand that sooner rather than later.

 

_______________ 

Let me know what do you think!  
Xo <3


	3. Chapter 3

GWEN’S POV

· LOS ANGELES, MONDAY 15th OF MAY 2017, THE VOICE SET.

I was more frustrated than ever when I finally arrived on the set of the Voice. I woke up this morning without any idea of what a bad day I was going to have. I was getting Apollo ready to be dropped off at my parents' house when my phone rang, gifting me with the first bit of bad news. I knew from that point that the day was going to be long and I didn’t want to think about it, otherwise I was going to collapse. So, recovering my spirits, I smiled at my little angel, took him to my parents and went to work.

I had just arrived on the set, I put all my stuff in my trailer and went for a walk. All I wanted to do was see Blake, and tell him about my phone call this morning, hoping that he would take me in his reassuring arms and that he would tell me that everything was going to get better. In addition, I had not seen him much this week and yesterday he had canceled our (now) traditional Sunday family meal. He had too much work for the lives and had to rehearse with Lauren Duski on Sunday afternoon.

I was so happy to find my cowboy; I walked the few meters that separated me from his trailer. Once at the side of it, my heart stopped, and I remained frozen on the spot. Blake was in front of me, with Lauren, he smiled at her, put his hands on her shoulders before pulling her in to him for a hug. Lauren was in Blake's arms ... It was too much for me, my worst nightmare unfolded before my eyes and I could not even react. I made the decision to return to my trailer without him even noticing my presence.

I sat on a chair, waiting for my make-up team. Danilo and Gregory were going to have some work to do to hide my red eyes; swollen with tears. I felt ridiculous, Blake had never done anything for me to doubt him like that, but my past experiences told me to believe in what I saw and what was happening in front of my eyes. Blake had taken Lauren in his arms, he had drawn her against his body ... To imagine Lauren's hot body against Blake's body made me mad with jealousy, and then he had canceled our family day to meet with her ... Rehearse with her ... On a Sunday ... God knows what they did.

Danilo finally arrived, I quickly wiped my tears away before he saw them, but it wasn’t lost on him.

-Gwen my darling, why are you crying? Asked Danilo, approaching me.

-It's nothing Danilo, you know me, I'm an emotional girl.

-Gwen ... do not lie to me ...

\- Please Danilo ... just take care of me ... I really do not want to talk ... my day is just getting worse and worse since I got up this morning ...

-Fine Gwen, but if you need to talk I'm here ...

And so, Danilo took care of me, quietly, none of us dared to speak. The production finally called me to warn me that it was time to go on the set. When I arrived, I went directly to my chair and took my seat. That's when Blake approached me, smiling, once he was in front of me he whispered to me.

\- I waited for you in my trailer...

\- I don’t think you missed me that much ... - I answered coldly.

\- Gwen what’s wrong?...

But Carson asked us to take our seats for the show cutting Blake off. Throughout the first part of the show, I felt Blake's eyes on me, but I didn’t look back at him; I put all my attention on the contestants. It wasn’t long before I felt my phone vibrate on my seat, a message from Blake.

"What's going on Gwen ..."

" Talk to me… "

" Please "

"Gwen ... You’re driving me crazy, please ..."

I did not answer any of his messages and during the break; I quickly disappeared to the toilets trying to avoid him.

The second part of the show started, and Carson announced Lauren, and Blake got up to applaud her. My jealousy took precedence over my common sense and my thinking, so I picked up my phone and sent a message to Blake.

"I hope at least she was good"

Despite the fact that Lauren is singing, Blake gave me a discreet look before answering me.

"What are you talking about? "

"Lauren! "

"What Lauren? "

"Do not play with me, I saw you with her at your trailer ... You're not going to make me believe that yesterday you only rehearsed with her! "

Part of me knew that my jealousy was ridiculous but at the moment nothing could calm me down, I was so mad at him.

"Gwen, I do not know what you thought you saw but you're wrong, wait for me after the show and we'll both talk calmly about this. "

"NO!!"

By time our exchange ended, Lauren had finished her song; Blake tried somehow to focus on her.

The end of the filming had finally arrived, not fast enough for my taste but I am finally released from my duties. I rushed into my trailer to change; I did not even bother to remove my makeup. It was only once I reached the side of my car that I heard Blake's voice.

-Gwen, wait please we have to speak!

I avoided the Cowboy and I got into my car and headed for home. Seeing Blake's silhouette move away in my rearview mirror.

I tried to focus on the road and forget this day, in the space of a few hours I felt like I lost everything, my son and my lover...


End file.
